Destiny Love on Destiny Islands
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Xion live on Destiny Islands. They all are friends. Maybe even more. Sora/Kairi, Riku/Xion,and Roxas/Namine are the pairings. Please enjoy and review alot. I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Love on Destiny Islands

Z: Okay, this is a Sora/Kairi story with a hint of Roxas/Namine and Riku/Xion. See, everyone has their special someone. This is based off of early Kingdom Hearts I and 358 days/2 with the Riku and Xion. Roxas and Namine are based off of the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Please enjoy. A certain reviewer of my last story gave me inspiration. You know who you are so be proud. Yay you! This will be a 5 chapter story I think. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Destiny Islands

Normal P.O.V.

"Come on Sora! Hurry up! The others are waiting!" An excited Kairi shouted, banging on Sora's door. She silently hoped the wooden shack would survive her hard banging. Namine and Xion walked towards her.

"Is Sora even up? Kairi, you do know he sleeps in on Saturdays, right?" Namine asked. She saw Xion nodding in agreement. "Oh, calm down Kairi, he'll be up in a few hours." Namine was failing miserably at calming Kairi.

"Yeah, chill out. Anyway, I'm going to keep Riku company so good luck guys with getting Sora up." Xion stated, heading to where Riku was.

"Xion, we all know you like him, don't be so shy." Kairi shouted at Xion's back, making her stop in her tracks.

"I don't like Riku. He is just my friend." Xion responded. Her short black hair flowed in the wind.

"Yeah right you're just saying that because you're shy." Kairi sighed.

"Who likes me?" Riku asked literally appearing out of nowhere. His silver hair flowed in the wind making poor Xion blush. It appears Riku got the hint. "Ah. Xion likes me. She has good taste." Poor Xion turned as red as a tomato. "But, she's pretty cute and worthy of being my girlfriend. Now, don't mess with her because Kairi, we all know you like Sora." Namine, started to laugh.

"Namine, you like Roxas!" Xion grinned making everyone raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to back up the statement but surprisingly, she just nodded and said Roxas was hot.

"Ahem, guys, did we miss something?" Roxas and Sora asked simultaneously. Everyone laughed sheepishly as they all announced everyone's crushes and were laughing the whole time.

"…" Was Roxas and Sora's reaction.

"Okay, well Namine is very hot so can I like, be your boyfriend?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Of course Roxie!" Namine replied hugging Roxas and walking away.

"Um… Kairi… I like you a lot too. Please go out with me…" Was Sora's response. That left Xion and Riku.

"So Xion. wanna go and do something together? We could share a paopu fruit and be together forever." Riku asked. He held Xion close as they went off into the horizon together.

Z: Aww… How cute is this? Everyone is good friends in Destiny Islands so everyone is close. Have fun and enjoy this story! Need reviews people, at least 5. Or not. I'll update but not as fast and I'll be discouraged so just tell me what I should do next and what I can work on and stuff. No flames or else!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Z: Well, I didn't get 5 reviews but I'm still updating. I'm awesome right? Anyway I thank my three reviewers. I'm gonna finish Xion's Inner Strength soon so I haven't abandoned that. Well, I hope you enjoy the drama on Destiny Islands. This is going to be an extremely long story so hold tight. It's gonna get good soon when all the action starts happening. Have fun. Here's a flashback! "I don't like Riku. He is just my friend." Xion responded. Her short black hair flowed in the wind.

"Yeah right you're just saying that because you're shy." Kairi sighed.

"Who likes me?" Riku asked literally appearing out of nowhere. His silver hair flowed in the wind making poor Xion blush. It appears Riku got the hint. "Ah. Xion likes me. She has good taste." Poor Xion turned as red as a tomato. "But, she's pretty cute and worthy of being my girlfriend. Now, don't mess with her because Kairi, we all know you like Sora." Namine, started to laugh.

"Namine, you like Roxas!" Xion grinned making everyone raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to back up the statement but surprisingly, she just nodded and said Roxas was hot.

"Ahem, guys, did we miss something?" Roxas and Sora asked simultaneously. Everyone laughed sheepishly as they all announced everyone's crushes and were laughing the whole time.

"…" Was Roxas and Sora's reaction.

"Okay, well Namine is very hot so can I like, be your boyfriend?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Of course Roxie!" Namine replied hugging Roxas and walking away.

"Um… Kairi… I like you a lot too. Please go out with me…" Was Sora's response. That left Xion and Riku.

"So Xion. wanna go and do something together? We could share a paopu fruit and be together forever." Riku asked. He held Xion close as they went off into the horizon together.

Z: Let's go!

"Riku, will we always be stuck here?" Xion asked. She and Riku were holding hands on the beach. Riku tucked her short hair behind her ear.

"Nah, we'll find someplace. Just you and me." Riku responded with a smirk. He loved seeing Xion blush. "Let's go to my favorite spot! C'mon!" He pulled her towards the weird shaped tree and sat her on top of it. "So. How much do you like me?" Riku smirked. When Xion turned extremely red, he raised an eyebrow.

"A lot."

"You like me a lot?" Riku smirked again. He laughed and nuzzled her nose and smirked. "You are pretty cute. I like you a lot." Xion turned so red, you wouldn't know her skin color unless you knew her all your life.

"You're h-hot." Xion blushed. She turned away from Riku as he smirked once again. Then, he finally kissed her.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi's 'talk.'

"Soo…" Sora said. He tapped on the table quietly. They were in Kairi's shack. Man was Sora nervous. 'How do I talk to her now that we are together? Man she's hot in that pink dress, but the white tank-top and purple mini-skirt look sexy on her.' he thought. He realized where he was staring and looked at her in the face.

"What? You've never talked to a girl before? We were best friends? What's the problem now?" Kairi asked. She tucked her red hair behind her ear exposing her newly ordered earrings she bought at the moogle shop. She sighed. 'Looks like I will have to take charge of the relationship.' "Like my earrings Sora?" she called with a huge smile. 'He can be my servant since I couldn't have Riku. Lucky Xion, snagging one of the hottest guys in the world. Roxas is okay too, but Sora is cocky and a little childish.' Since a week ago, her cousin, Namine, and her distant sister, Xion and Sora's brother, Roxas moved to Destiny Islands and things got a lot more fun. She was shocked to see that Namine was wrapped around Roxas like a string and Xion was crushing on Riku big time. She was left with Sora who was average in everything but looks which he was an eight on a scale of one to ten. She was snapped out of her fantasy when Sora responded.

"Yeah Kairi, they look good." Sora got up and sat on the bed with her and hugged her tight. Kairi blushed and sighed happily into Sora's embrace.

Meanwhile again, Namine and Roxas' conversation

"Well, we were almost, always together so it's natural." Namine explained. Roxas just nodded. He turned and looked into the sunset. "Something wrong Roxas?"

"Nah… I just get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen y'know? It worries me." Roxas sighed.

"Now that you think about it, I feel it too. But as long as we're together, we can do anything! Right Roxas?" Namine reasoned.

"Yeah!" Roxas shouted and kissed Namine on the check making her smile as thet return the favor.

"You won't be together for long insolent fools. Ahaha!" a suspicious voice said in the background.

Z:Oooh. Here comes the drama! I can finally enjoy typing this! Anyway, the voice is-

Riku: You can't tell the readers who it is! You crazy? Anyway, I'm taking your ending story privilege. Hah now I'm gonna do it and you can't stop me.

Z: Why I outta!

Riku: Guess who the mysterious voice is with a review. Also, we need reviews people! Hurry before Zarathustra101 tells you all and ruins the plot! Hurry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Betrayal

Z: Howdy folks! For those people who have guessed Xemnas, you are correct. Okay folks, ready for a chapter full of drama?

Namine: Nothings gonna happen between me and Roxas, right?

Z: …

Namine: Uh oh! I must warn Roxas! I'm coming sweetie!

Z: O-O Was that awkward or what? Anyway, let's recall what happened last. "Well, we were almost, always together so it's natural." Namine explained. Roxas just nodded. He turned and looked into the sunset. "Something wrong Roxas?"

"Nah… I just get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen y'know? It worries me." Roxas sighed.

"Now that you think about it, I feel it too. But as long as we're together, we can do anything! Right Roxas?" Namine reasoned.

"Yeah!" Roxas shouted and kissed Namine on the check making her smile as thet return the favor.

"You won't be together for long insolent fools. Ahaha!" a suspicious voice said in the background.

Z: Here we go!

A day later

With Riku and Xion

"Xion, wait up!" Riku shouted, chasing Xion. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Riku.

"How could you? I trusted you, you jerk!" Xion screamed. Riku tried to touch her but she slapped his hand. Hard.

"What did I do?" Riku asked. Xion huffed and dragged him towards her shack and played him a video. It showed him and Kairi making out. He was shocked. "I never did this. You have to believe me." Riku tried to reason but he could tell Xion was broken. She ran out of the shack and into Roxas'. Riku was dumbfounded.

With Roxas and Xion

"Ugh… Why'd you wake me up? It's not 12:00 yet." Roxas mumbled and rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw a crying Xion who was heartbroken. "Whoa. Are you okay Xion?" Roxas was concerned.

"Riku…"

"What did he do?" Roxas was getting really concerned now.

"He cheated on me with Kairi." Xion cried. Her normal baby-blue eyes were now bright red and puffy.

"That son of a b-!" Roxas was now enraged and hugged Xion carefully. What he didn't know, a mysterious person was watching him.

"Hehehee." The person turned off the video recorder and found Namine and showed her the video. Namine's eyes widened as she burst into tears and found Sora.

With Namine and Sora

"N- Namine, what are you doing… err what's wrong?" Sora asked. Namine ran into Sora's arms and cried as Sora hugged he didn't know was that Kairi was watching and fire burned in her eyes as she stomped of to find Riku.

With Riku and Kairi

"Okay, something weird is going on." Kairi stated as Riku looked up. "You look like you just broke up with Xion or something.

"I did." Riku sighed.

"Why? You were so happy together." Kairi was concerned.

"She had a video of you and me making out." Riku sighed.

"We never made out before." Kairi pointed out.

"Exactly. But Xion doesn't believe me." Riku stood up. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

"I'll help." Kairi stated.

"Ahem." the mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Riku snapped.

"Xemnas. I'm the one that caused all the problems, But, your friends won't believe you if you say I did it." Xemnas answered.

"Dang!" Kairi shouted.

"Good luck getting out of this." Xemnas taunted and disappeared via dark corridor.

"Looks like we'll have to work together to solve this."

"Agreed." Kairi responded.

Z: Is that enough drama or what? Please review and guess what happens next or something. *Destiny Island couples are attacking me for messing up their relationships.* Gotta run! And review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Z: I'm so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! Anyway, Kairi lovers, beware this chapter. Let's begin. Here's a flashback. "Okay, something weird is going on." Kairi stated as Riku looked up. "You look like you just broke up with Xion or something.

"I did." Riku sighed.

"Why? You were so happy together." Kairi was concerned.

"She had a video of you and me making out." Riku sighed.

"We never made out before." Kairi pointed out.

"Exactly. But Xion doesn't believe me." Riku stood up. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

"I'll help." Kairi stated.

"Ahem." the mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Riku snapped.

"Xemnas. I'm the one that caused all the problems, But, your friends won't believe you if you say I did it." Xemnas answered.

"Dang!" Kairi shouted.

"Good luck getting out of this." Xemnas taunted and disappeared via dark corridor.

"Looks like we'll have to work together to solve this."

"Agreed." Kairi responded.

Z: Oh yeah! Let's begin!

"Since we know who did this, we have to follow the orders and bam! Everything can go back to normal and I can daydream about how drop dead sexy you are." Kairi smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Anyway let's go talk to Xion." Kairi said and ran to Xion's shack. "Xion? Can I speak to you?" Kairi asked.

"No. Go away."

"Please? I have something to tell you." Kairi sighed.

"Fine. Make it quick. I have to get back to crying." Xion grumbled and opened the door. Kairi and Riku walked in. Riku stood in the corner.

"Xion, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?" Kairi asked.

"To late. You already did."

"C'mon, I didn't kiss Riku! I swear on our relative-hood!" Kairi pleaded. She literally got down her knees and begged Xion to believe her. Xion realized that Kairi was being honest. They hugged but Riku stood there. Xion walked towards him and squeezed him. (Aww… How adorable that would look. Someone, draw that for me.) Kairi smiled and realized that she was intruding. She slipped out and found Namine and Roxas. She didn't even have to explain because they already made up. That left Sora.

"Sora! There you are!" Kairi shouted running towards him.

"Heya Kairi! How's it going? Please don't hit me for holding Namine." sora sighed dusting the sand off of his black clothes. (like he wore in KH2)

"Relax! I know what happened and I'm not mad! C'mon! Gimme a hug!" Kairi squealed. She hugged Sora and Xemnas appeared.

"You insolent brats! Love is an impure emotion like you filthy rats!" Xemnas picked Kairi up and threw her against a tree.

"How dare you throw my girlfriend! I'm going to kill you!" Sora tried to attack Xemnas as he summoned his keyblade. Xemnas summoned his aerial blades and attacked Sora. He screamed and Xion and Riku and Roxas and Namine ran towards them. Xion, Riku, and Roxas summoned their keyblades and Namine tried casting Cure on Sora's wounds.

"It's okay Namine. I can still fight." Sora sighed and re-summoned his keyblade. He combo attacked with Xion, Riku, and Roxas knocking Xemnas unconscious. His body disappeared through a dark –corridor.

Xion and Namine ran to Kairi but she wasn't waking up. Xion covered her mouth in horror about what could have happened. Namine bent down. "She has a concussion." Namine used her memory powers to make Kairi forget the pain she endured and the boys carried her to her shack. Sora never left her side.

Z: I'm sorry Kairi had to get hurt but If Xion got hurt the story would wind up with Riku killing everyone and if it was Namine, that would be too common. Kairi was the least expected person to get hurt. so I chose her. The story will be sad until Kairi wakes up. Sorry Kari fans. Sorry Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Z: Ready for another chapter? This is the first day of summer vacation. I'm going to write a new story just for a celebration of no school! Hooray! I'm so happy! Anyway, this is a recap. "You insolent brats! Love is an impure emotion like you filthy rats!" Xemnas picked Kairi up and threw her against a tree.

"How dare you throw my girlfriend! I'm going to kill you!" Sora tried to attack Xemnas as he summoned his keyblade. Xemnas summoned his aerial blades and attacked Sora. He screamed and Xion and Riku and Roxas and Namine ran towards them. Xion, Riku, and Roxas summoned their keyblades and Namine tried casting Cure on Sora's wounds.

"It's okay Namine. I can still fight." Sora sighed and re-summoned his keyblade. He combo attacked with Xion, Riku, and Roxas knocking Xemnas unconscious. His body disappeared through a dark –corridor.

Xion and Namine ran to Kairi but she wasn't waking up. Xion covered her mouth in horror about what could have happened. Namine bent down. "She has a concussion." Namine used her memory powers to make Kairi forget the pain she endured and the boys carried her to her shack. Sora never left her side.

Z: Let's begin!

"Sora, don't you want lunch? You've been at Kairi's bed all morning." Namine said. She walked Kairi's shack and stood by the bed. She ran her hand through Kairi's red locks and bent down to check her pulse. She was alive. Good.

"No. I want to be here in case she wakes up. Go without me." Sora grumbled. His eyes were staring intently at Kairi. He turned to Namine. "Tell the others I'm sorry." Namine nodded and walked out. She walked towards Roxas and hugged him.

"I hope she wakes up." Namine leaned on Roxas' shoulder. He hugged her.

"She will. I'm glad it wasn't you that was hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it." Roxas took Namine's hand. "C'mon. Let's get some barbeque!" Namine smiled at Roxas' enthusiasm. He was trying so hard to keep upbeat. It certainly was a hard time now.

"Sora's not coming?" Riku asked. He was flipping hamburgers.

"No, sadly." Namine sighed.

"Xion, could you finish the rest of these burgers? I'm gonna give this to Sora." Riku picked up a paper plate. Xion nodded and took Riku's spatula. She added a few hotdogs and continued barbequing.

With Riku and Sora

"Yo, Sora! Can I come in?" Riku asked knocking on the door.

"Sure."

"Look, I know you're upset about Kairi. We all are. But you can't keep yourself locked in here like this. If this happened to you, Kairi would continue on with her life and visit you every chance she gets." Riku slapped Sora on the back. "C'mon, pull yourself together."

"You're right. Hey is that a hamburger? I want it!" Sora jumped on Riku's back and tried to snatch the burger. It was a failed attempt though, but at least Sora was laughing again.

"No. You're coming to the barbeque. C'mon. Let's not leave Xion hanging." Riku dragged Sora to the barbeque. Xion was just taking corn on the cob off the grill.

"Why hello there. Look who finally decided to come." Xion smiled handing Riku and Sora a plate.

"Hello there honey." Riku smiled hugging Xion from behind. Everyone laughed at Xion's expression. Even Sora.

Z: Aww. A dude talk. Riku has a good way of cheering people up. I have a new story that's totally random. If you want to laugh or just read random stuff, check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Z: Sorry for not updating this story. I hope this chapter will make up for it. I have about 50 reviews. I'm so happy! Thank you so much reviewers! I appreciate it a lot. Here's a recap. "Look, I know you're upset about Kairi. We all are. But you can't keep yourself locked in here like this. If this happened to you, Kairi would continue on with her life and visit you every chance she gets." Riku slapped Sora on the back. "C'mon, pull yourself together."

"You're right. Hey is that a hamburger? I want it!" Sora jumped on Riku's back and tried to snatch the burger. It was a failed attempt though, but at least Sora was laughing again.

"No. You're coming to the barbeque. C'mon. Let's not leave Xion hanging." Riku dragged Sora to the barbeque. Xion was just taking corn on the cob off the grill.

"Why hello there. Look who finally decided to come." Xion smiled handing Riku and Sora a plate.

"Hello there honey." Riku smiled hugging Xion from behind. Everyone laughed at Xion's expression. Even Sora.

Z: Let the story begin!

After the barbeque

"Kairi, today was fun. You should have been there. The look on Xion's face when Riku hugged her from behind was priceless. She looked like a living tomato." Sora smiled. He was leaning next to her bed. Sora stroked her hair slowly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "KAIRI, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sora screamed.

"Ow. Sora, you're too loud. You'll wake up everyone on Destiny Islands." Kairi whispered sitting up. She was too late. Everyone was already there.

"Kairi! You're awake! I'm so happy!" Xion cried hugging Kairi. Namine hugged her as well. Roxas walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"It's good to have you back. Sora was driving me nuts." Roxas grinned causing Sora to pout.

"Was not! Tell him Riku!"

"Actually, you drove everyone nuts. Also, you looked sort of emo." Riku shrugged off Sora's death glare. "It's true."

"Wow. There's been certainly a lot of drama when I was out cold." Kairi raised an eyebrow and slid out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"Relax Namine. I've been sleeping three days straight. I think I should be able to stand." Kairi smiled and jumped up.

"I still think she should rest." Namine muttered to Roxas. Roxas just smiled and pet Namine's hair.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Roxas smiled. They all went to their favorite paopu tree.

"Oh yeah! I went to Twilight Town today and picked up these!" Xion grinned and pulled out six ice cream bars.

"Sea salt ice cream! Nice going Xion!" Roxas smiled and took the ice cream and froze dramtically. "Ugh… brain freeze." Everyone laughed.

"Sweet and salty. Mmm." Riku wrapped his arm around her and she turned bright red. Roxas did the same to Namine and Kairi did the same to Sora. (LOL!) The day ended with all six friends watching the sunset holding their ice cream sticks.

Z: Heh. Is that a good ending to the chapter or what? It's was weird when Kairi was the only girl who made a guy blush. It's usually the guy who makes the girl blush. I hope to have over a hundred reviews by the time the story has ended. Nice goal right?


	7. Chapter 7

Z: Sorry for neglecting this story! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"Wow. There's been certainly a lot of drama when I was out cold." Kairi raised an eyebrow and slid out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"Relax Namine. I've been sleeping three days straight. I think I should be able to stand." Kairi smiled and jumped up.

"I still think she should rest." Namine muttered to Roxas. Roxas just smiled and pet Namine's hair.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Roxas smiled. They all went to their favorite paopu tree.

"Oh yeah! I went to Twilight Town today and picked up these!" Xion grinned and pulled out six ice cream bars.

"Sea salt ice cream! Nice going Xion!" Roxas smiled and took the ice cream and froze dramtically. "Ugh… brain freeze." Everyone laughed.

"Sweet and salty. Mmm." Riku wrapped his arm around her and she turned bright red. Roxas did the same to Namine and Kairi did the same to Sora. (LOL!) The day ended with all six friends watching the sunset holding their ice cream sticks.

Z: Let's begin!

The next day, Sora woke up with Kairi lying on his chest. She was sleeping soundly. Sora blushed. He looked over to Xion and Riku. They were both out cold but still holding hands. Roxas and Namine were sleeping in each other's arms. Sora decided not to disturb Kairi and fell back asleep. He was rudely interrupted from his dreams when Roxas was shaking him to death.

"Sora! Wake up! Your snoring is disturbing us all!" Roxas screamed.

"Really? You're louder than me and I don't snore." Sora pouted. Kairi leaned over to him.

"Honey, you do." She said softly. Xion started laughing and Riku raised an eyebrow. He kissed her on the lips and she fainted. Oh well. Namine grinned. She pulled out her cell phone.

"If you don't snore, then what's this?" She pressed a button and heard a good quality recording of Sora snoring. Sora turned red.

"Uh- t-that was Riku!" Sora stuttered. Riku was holding Xion.

"I don't think so. Maybe Xion fainted because your snoring damaged her ears." Riku smirked. Sora's mouth dropped open in a perfect O and made a popping sound.

"You people are evil!" Sora frowned. Kairi poked him.

"Two more people are moving to the island today. Behave and don't embarrass us." Kairi grunted. Namine walked over to Xion who seemed to slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Riku…"

"Ssh. Oh look there they are now." Riku pointed at a tall red head with spiky hair and a girl besides him with blonde hair and some antennae.

"Hey. My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Larxene." Larxene smiled. Namine raised an eyebrow. Xion and Roxas jumped up.

"Axel!"

"Well, you two seem to be doing well."

"We missed you!"

"Okay now mister got it memorized, are you trying to steal my girl?" Riku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um… you two are dating?" Axel asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then. How about you Roxie?" Axel asked.

"He's with me." Namine walked over to Roxas and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And I'm dating Kairi!" Sora jumped up.

"Easy with the D word. Not everybody needs to know." Kairi muttered. Sora pouted and Kairi hit him in the back of the head.

"Meanie."

Z: Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter! How was that for a comeback? Reviews are my muse so inspire me people!

Axel: Thanks for adding me. You people better review, got it memorized?


End file.
